


Hectic Peace

by Exotic_burrito



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Raising a litter, Sharing a Bed, no beta we die like men, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exotic_burrito/pseuds/Exotic_burrito
Summary: Asahi gets an interesting new neighbour. Through a few embarrassing events, they end up becoming close friends. What happens when Nishinoya's dog gets pregnant, and he has no experience with dogs?Wow that's a cheesy summary. Asahi and Nishinoya raise puppies together, that's the fic :)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 41





	Hectic Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, I have never had a litter of puppies myself. I have looked after them and researched quite a bit, but I am in no way an expert. So hopefully it's accurate

His favourite two words. The sound of them are pure bliss to Asahi's ears. Days off.

He had the chance to sleep in for the first time in over a month. Cushions fluffed, blankets wrapped tightly around him - in theory, this would be the perfect environment for sleep. However, it appeared the world had other plans.

The screeching of tires ripped Asahi from his sleep. Followed by beeping. And yelling. He grumbled and sat up to see what was happening through the window.

It looked like he was getting a new neighbour. The place next door was a two bedroom place with a big yard, so Asahi hoped with all his might it wasn't a family. Little kids were cute, but they were noisy. He opened the curtain a little more, trying to see the new people. 

There were two people - one with a shaved head and an intimidating look about him. The other was short, with hair that stood up. They seemed to be moving in together, and were rather excited about it. Loudly excited.

Asahi sighed, knowing he wouldn't get back to sleep now. He made himself decent and opened his bedroom door, bombarded by his dog. He gave him kisses and tapped his toes on the floor.

"Alright, alright," he laughed, patting his head. The Great Danes tail flung out behind him, awaiting his breakfast. 

Asahi put down some food for him, making himself some toast. His mind wandered to the new people next door when he heard a bark.

"Oi," he warned, but it wasn't his dog. Taking his toast, Asahi looked out a window for the third time today. He saw another Great Dane outside - from the look of the size, it was female. The shorter neighbour tried grabbing hold of it by the leash, but she's half his size and the dog started making a run for it. The short man went flying after her, taking leaps that would end in disaster.

Without thinking, Asahi ran out of the house after them. With his height, he had the advantage of long legs and reached them pretty quickly. He clamped his hand on the leash, making the dog stop, but the owner didn't. He held his other hand out to steady the him.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Now that he was meeting him in person, Asahi could see a small tuft of a different colour at the front of his hair. He suddenly became aware of everything around him again - realizing one of his hands was over his new neighbours, the other on his chest. Asahi retracted them. "S-sorry!"

"Don't apologise, you're my hero! And Daisy's hero too, ain't that right girl," he said, scratching his dogs back. "I'm Nishinoya Yuu by the way."

"Oh hi, I'm Azumane Asahi. And this," he said as his own dog trotted his way out to meet his new neighbour. "This is Brutus. Don't let the name fool you though, he's very sweet."

"Hey Noya!" The other neighbour called. "What's happening? Who's the scary guy?"

Scary guy. I could say that about you, Asahi thought.

"He's not scary, he helped me grab Daisy." The other guy came over, giving Asahi a look. His face was stern, but something about Asahi made him smile in approval.

He gave him a thumbs up. "Nice! She's a bit of a handful. I'm Tanaka Ryu, your new neighbour apparently."

"Azumane Asahi." He turned to the other neighbour. "Just make sure to keep a firm grip on her," Asahi said. They stood there for a second, in an awkward silence. "U-uh, I'll be going now. Good luck!"

He turned quickly and shuffled back into his house, Brutus trailing behind. Good luck?? What was he thinking! Asahi closed the door behind his dog and smacked his head against it, hoping the impact would either kill him or actually make his head work.

Brutus nudged his hip. "How about we go for a walk?" Asahi asked.

Brutus tapped his toes again, jumping in excitement. Asahi laughed and got his pink collar (that Brutus picked out himself at the pet store) and latched it on. He slipped on some walking shoes and grabbed the lead of his excited pet. Just remembering, he also grabbed a doggy bag and a tennis ball.

Asahi checked that his new neighbours were inside before heading out. They seemed like nice people, but they were loud so he hoped he never saw them again. Once he was sure they were clear, they turned down the street. He took the path that he usually took - down an alley, that if you knew your way, would take you to a hill with a field on the other side. 

Nobody else came that way, so it was perfect. Good exercise for himself and his dog, no people to talk about him behind a hand and, his favourite part, the forestry on the hill. 

It was serene. He often went on his own when he couldn't sleep, to help his mind relax. Asahi breathed in the fresh air as he stood at the bottom of the hill. Though his morning didn't start how he would have wanted, now he was excited. 

Beginning with a light jog, he kept up with Brutus comfortably. Asahi didn't even have to look down anymore because he's memorised all the rocks and roots. The bushes were always thick with leaves this time of year. They brushed against his legs and the branches lightly scratched on Brutus's side. 

Asahi was almost at the top when his peace was broken by screaming. Swiveling his head, his heart nearly jumped out his mouth when he saw his neighbour - Nishinoya, was that his name? Regardless, the poor guy was being dragged across the ground by his dog.

He jumped down through the trees and yanked the lead with his free hand. Daisy raised herself on her back legs, but jumped over to Brutus to say a rowdy hello.

"Are you okay?!" Asahi yelled. Nishinoya lay on the dirt, catching his breath. His hand was still on the lead and so was Asahi's, but this time he wasn't letting go until he was sure it was safe to.

"Yeah, thanks again. You're amazing at handling dogs," he said, huffing one last time before getting up. He dusted the dirt from his pants and put his hand on his hip.

Asahi felt his neck stinging with heat. He scratched his stubble. "Oh, thank you. It looks like you don't have much experience with them."

"Nah. Daisy's Tanaka's dog, but I guess now we've moved in together, she's my dog too," he said. They watch Brutus and Daisy sniff each other. "Tanaka suggested we go for a run since we both had so much energy after the drive. Once I started to run for it, she got too excited. I didn't know there was something that could run faster than me."

Asahi chuckled. Maybe he wasn't so bad. "Would you, um. Would you like to come with me on a walk?"

"Even if I said no, would you let me anyway?" He looked down at Asahi's hand clamped over his.

"Sorry!" He retracted his hand quick, bowing slightly. "I swear I'm not scary, I just look that way."

At that, Nishinoya exploded with laughter. "You don't look scary. You look great."

This time it was more than just his neck that went red. He made a suggestion on how to hold the lead and waited for his neighbour to get ahead of him.

They made small talk, and as much as he usually hated it, Asahi enjoyed being in Nishinoya's company. He found out that Nishinoya and Tanaka had been friends for years and moved from another city. Tanaka had Daisy since she was a pup, so he was too attached to leave her with his parents. 

But while Nishinoya spoke, Asahi subconsciously noticed other things. Like how he took steps that should be too big for someone his size and how whenever he bragged about something, he would briefly close his eyes. He noticed he kept a firm grasp on the grip Asahi had suggested and despite never taking the route before, he would turn back to make sure Asahi was still keeping up.

They made it over the hill, sweating and glad they could rest. They both took their dogs off their leads, letting them run around. Brutus sniffed at Asahi's pocket, so he reached in and threw a ball. It went far across the field. Both dogs went bounding after it, but Daisy had a headstart and caught it between her jaws.

"ATTA GIRL!" Asahi jumped, but his neighbour just laughed and slapped a hand on his back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's good." He watched them come sprinting back. "By praising her, you'll probably strengthen your bond. So eventually, you won't struggle to keep hold of her."

"I don't know, I'm quite enjoying our little encounters." He waved his hand around. The hand that Asahi had grabbed, twice. Nishinoya laughed his loud laugh again. "I think I like that face you make a lot better."

Asahi buried his face in his hands and squatted down so he couldn't see him. Daisy came back with the ball and plopped it in front of him. Unfortunately for her, he was too busy being embarrassed to notice. Nishinoya took it upon himself to pick up the slobbered ball and threw it, dog spit flying after it. Eventually getting over himself, Asahi stood and apologised.

"That's ok, I'm sorry for being so forward. I can't really help it," Nishinoya said, the ball flying through the air again. They took turns throwing for the dogs until both Great Danes were huffing. Brutus and Daisy were put back on their leads and Nishinoya and Asahi started making their way up the hill again.

"By the way," Asahi started, jumping over some tree roots. "How did you make it here? It took me a few weeks to find my way through those alleys."

"Honestly? Daisy lead me here. I think she saw Brutus and wanted a friend-" Nishinoya couldn't finish his sentence because he didn't see a root. It was slick with rainwater from last night and he slipped forward.

Without thinking, Asahi wrapped an arm around his middle to stop the fall. He realized he had done it again. This was a complete stranger, he reminded himself. 

Nishinoya chuckled and straightened himself this time. He gave Asahi's arm a little pat. 

"How many times am I going to have to thank you for this?" He teased.

"Until you stop falling over, or until I lose my reflexes."

Nishinoya snorted and Asahi liked that sound more than he liked to admit. "Somehow I don't see either of those happening."

The walk over the hill was quieter, but more comfortable. Asahi was beyond embarrassed that he had acted like that in front a stranger and knew he was going to curl into a ball about it later. Though, Nishinoya's energy put him at ease the longer he stayed with him.

Asahi made sure to tell his neighbour the way through the alleys in case Daisy got hold of him again. Around six corners and passed a couple dozen buildings, they made it back to their street. His other neighbour, Tanaka, had greeted them with a wave. Asahi said his goodbye and apologised one more time. Brutus gave Daisy a final sniff before following his owner.

"See you around, Nishinoya," he said.

Nishinoya cringed. "You can call me Noya. No need to be formal." Asahi gave him a crooked smile and ducked into his house.

"I see your being friendly," Tanaka said. Nishinoya wasn't sure if he was meaning him or the dog. 

That Asahi guy sure was something. His outwardly appearance definitely didn't match his personality, but Noya found that endearing. His height made him tower over him, but not in an intimidating way. He gave "gentle giant" vibes, from what he saw today. 

"What do you think of the neighbour?" He asked. Tanaka had put Daisy out the back.

"He seems nice? Very shy though," Tanaka said. Their house was still mostly in boxes, but they unpacked and built their beds. They were creaky, but Noya and Tanaka were confident in each other. 

It's quiet neighborhood, so the only sounds were bugs humming in the night. Noya slept soundly and woke up to his alarm blearing in his ears. He stretched in his bed. He was ready to start the day now.

Noya made his way to the kitchen and poured some cereal into a bowl. While making his breakfast, he counted one too many dogs in the backyard. Noya blinked to make sure it wasn't just fuzzy eyes, but there was definitely another dog there. He leaned on the counter, toes coming off the floor, and recognized Brutus as the new addition.

Noya scoffed down his breakfast and decided he'd better tell Asahi. His bare feet tingled on the uneven footpath. Asahi kept a tidy garden, with freshly cut grass and clean edges. 

Noya knocked on the door. "Hey! Asahi!"

Before he could think about the possibility that he might be sleeping, the front door opened. He wasn't in his work out clothes like yesterday and his long hair was up in a tight bun.

"Hey, Ni- Noya, what's up?"

"Brutus got in my yard." He motioned for him to follow. 

Asahi apologised all the way. They went through the gate and lo and behold, Brutus jumped up and nudged his owners hip. It was strange that a big dog such as Brutus could make it over without either of them noticing. They looked around the fence to see how he could have made it over.

"I'm really sorry," Asahi said again. "He's fully trained, I swear. I've never seen him act like this before."

"It's ok, you're both friendly so I don't mind. Hey, come here, I think I found it."

Asahi followed Noya along the wooden fence. In the corner, there was a gap. It wasn't big, but big enough for a desperate animal to squeeze through. His neighbour grabbed his dog by the collar and pulled him back through the gate to his own property. Noya followed him, wanting to ask him something.

Asahi turned to him and Noya put his hands up, grinning. "Don't apologise again. I know you were about to, and I said it's fine. I just want to know where you're going, dressed so fancy."

He chuckled, making Noya's heart swell. He made this giant ball of anxiety laugh. "I'm just going to work, it's not that fancy."

"Oh. So… do you need me to look after Brutus?"

"Thanks, but I have a friend who comes around and walks him while I'm at work. Oh, but he doesn't go my usual route." He fidgeted with his fingers. "Do you think we could keep that place a secret?"

"Of course!" Nishinoya put on his most award winning smile. Asahi placed a hand on his shoulder and thanked him, soon disappearing into his house. 

Over the next month, the neighbours became closer and closer. At first, it was just waving and saying hello whenever they saw each other. Occasionally they went on walks together and over time, Nishinoya learnt the path off by heart. Their relationship manifested over those weeks and by the end of it, Asahi and Nishinoya were walking Daisy and Brutus together whenever they could.

However, something was wrong with Daisy. She was eating a lot more, but had less energy. She was gaining weight and something weird was happening with her belly.

"What's up with her?" Nishinoya asked Tanaka, watching as Daisy curled on the floor.

He shrugged. "I've never seen this happen before. She's always been energetic and ate healthily."

"Do you think we should take her to the vet?"

"What do you mean 'we'?" Tanaka drained the last of his drink and he pulled a bag over his shoulder. "I told you, I have to go. I'm going to be gone for a month, I thought I told you?"

Nishinoya grasped his hand in a manly shake, or so they called it. "Bro, your leaving when the woman under our roof needs us most."

"I'm putting her in your trust, bro. You got this." And he pretty much left after that. Nishinoya gave Daisy a gentle pat on her swollen stomach and called for a vet.

They had an appointment tomorrow morning, and after some googling, Nishinoya saw that it was quite some distance away and Tanaka had taken the only car. 

"That's ok, you can walk, right girl?" Daisy gave him a huff for a response. Maybe not. Nishinoya wasn't even sure if he could walk that far. He could call a taxi, but he wasn't sure what their policy was with dogs.

He heard a car start next door and got an idea. Noya bolted out the door and slammed his hands on Asahi's car bonnet.

"Hey," he said, pointing at the startled man in the driver's seat. "Tomorrow morning, are you free?" Asahi gave a hesitant nod. "Good. Meet me at nine o'clock!"

Before Asahi could ask for an explanation, Nishinoya was back inside. He swore that short man was going to be the death of him. 

Work felt weird, not knowing what that scene was about. Asahi couldn't really focus. Was it a date? No, it couldn't possibly be. His face went pink thinking about Nishinoya boldly grabbed his hand while they went out for lunch.

He got home late that night, thanked his friend Daichi for looking after Brutus, and fell into bed. He curled up and pulled his hair out of the painful bun. It had been a long day, but he found he couldn't sleep. What did Noya want?

Eventually, he wore himself tired and passed out. Asahi woke earlier than his alarm and was unable to go back to rest. He grumbled, but decided to start the day early. He made breakfast, fed Brutus and nervously waited by they door. 

Nishinoya lifted a hand to knock on the door, but Asahi opened it before he could. "G-good morning."

"Morning, Asahi! Come and help me," he said, walking back to his house. They went inside and Daisy was still in the same place as yesterday. Nishinoya wishes he knew more about dogs so he wouldn't have to see her like this. But Asahi was his best bet to saving her from whatever pain she was in. 

Nishinoya explained that Daisy was very sick and he didn't have a car for about a month or so. Asahi fully understood, feeling embarrassed about his previous thoughts. Grabbing blankets, Asahi suggested trying to get her up and to his car. He made a little bed for her in the boot. 

Back inside, he stood in the doorway watching Noya trying and failing at pulling up the dog. He chuckled and offered to pick up Daisy. She was heavy and Asahi made sure not to touch her belly, which seemed to be the most painful area. He helped her into the boot and gave her a pat on the head.

Before closing the boot, Nishinoya gave Daisy a kiss on the flat of her head. They jumped in the front seat and Asahi drove to the vet.

"How long has she been like this?" 

"For a little while. I didn't think it was much, but she seems to be getting worse." Nishinoya looked out the window, hands tugging at his pants. 

Asahi gripped the steering wheel. He may not have known Noya for long, but he knew him well enough to know that he was barely ever nervous. "She should be alright, you did the right thing."

"But what if I didn't?" He finally looked at him and Asahi had to force his own eyes back to the road. "What if she's deathly sick and I was too late? What if Tanaka gets home and he's upset at me? What- what- what are you doing?"

Asahi ignored the heat in cheeks, considering not answering. "Whenever I get worried, I like it when people grab my hand. I'm sorry if this is too forward, but I've never seen you like this." He took his eyes off the road for a second to look at Nishinoya. The tiny eyebrows Asahi loved so much were pinched together and his bottom lip was tucked between his teeth. Asahi gulped. "Daisy's going to be fine. She just needs to see the vet."

The rest of the drive was in silence, but both wore a secretive smile. It wasn't a busy day at the vet, so getting a parking space was easy. Asahi pulled in and they sat there for a moment, not wanting to let go. But Daisy let out a groan and Nishinoya leapt out of his seat. Asahi lifted her from the boot and walked her inside. The receptionist guided them through some corridors and to a door.

"I'll wait outside," Asahi said, putting a reassuring hand on Noya's shoulder. He followed the receptionist back to the waiting room. The wait was probably fifteen to twenty minutes, but it felt like hours. It didn't help that the other people in the waiting room completely avoided him, staring. He guessed it was weird being there alone, with no pets. 

Once he saw Noya come around the corner he stood faster than he ever had. The head rush he got was worth seeing his neighbour relaxed.

"So what is it? What's the matter with her?"

"I thought I was meant to be the panicky one?" Nishinoya teased.

"Oh course I was worried, but it was scarier seeing you panic!" Asahi blurted out.

Nishinoya laughed. "It's ok. But I think Tanaka's going to be confused when he comes home to about nine dogs instead of just the one."

Nine? Wait, that could only mean… "Daisy's pregnant?" He looked down at the dog, as if she could answer herself.

Nishinoya grinned wider, making Asahi's heart stutter. "Yep."

"Hold on, you didn't get her spayed?"

"She's a beautiful woman, a prideful woman. We didn't have the heart to rob such a wonderful lady."

Asahi sure wasn't expecting that as an answer, but didn't make any comment. Mainly because he didn't know how. He did, however, ask, "So who do you think is the father?"

"I'm not sure." He put a finger in his chin and looked wistful. It was quite cute, actually. "She hasn't been hanging around any other dogs, aside from Brutus."

"Well, we can rule him out."

"Did you get him neutered?" Nishinoya asked. 

Asahi cleared his throat. "Well no, he had health problems and the vet said it would be better for him. But don't you think we would have seen them?"

"Ummm," the vet said, still waiting around. They both realized they were both having this discussion in the waiting room and decided it would be best to leave now. They got Daisy in the car and jumped in the front seat again.

Nishinoya clicked his fingers. "What about when Brutus squeezed through the fence the day we met?"

Smacking his hand on his forehead, Asahi thought his eyes might pop out his head. "Oh my god. I apologise if he did get her pregnant."

"The only way to tell is when she gives birth I guess." Nishinoya tapped his temple. The car started and they began their way back home. "If some puppies are black like Brutus, then we'll know. And if they all come out white and spotty then I don't know what we'll do."

Asahi laughed. Back home, he helped Daisy out of the boot and grabbed the blankets. 

"I'm going to take Brutus on a walk," he said once the blankets were packed away and Daisy was inside resting. "And even though Daisy looks like she's had enough exercise for today, would you like to come?"

The side of Nishinoya's mouth ticked up. "Uh, yeah? Always."

So they fetched Brutus and began their way to the alleys. Nishinoya had gone through a lot of emotions today, but he was glad he finally got to relax. Although he was nervous for the puppies, it was exciting thinking about cute little dogs. He knew Daisy would do well with the birth because she was a strong girl.

His hand brushed against Asahi's when they began the climb up the hill. Asahi's kindness and quick thinking back in the car was something Nishinoya was probably never going to forget. He was such a nice, gentle guy and he didn't understand why he was so shy and insecure.

Asahi had once said that he wished he had Noya's sense of brushing things off. It was something he had grown into - people always said something about his height, so it became natural to ignore most of it. 

"Hey," he said. "Thanks. For today. You didn't have to do all that. You're a really great guy."

Asahi looked at him, letting Brutus lead the way. They were nearly all the way down the hill and he got excited here, knowing he could run after a ball soon. 

"Thanks Noya, I feel confident when you say that." He scratched his jaw, trying to will away any signs of embarrassment.

It was a few days before Daisy's due date and they had both taken the week off work. Asahi came around and said it would be best to build a place for the puppies to stay. He brought around bits of wood and nails, along with extra blankets and pillows.

"Where should we build it?" Asahi asked. He realized that in the nearly two months of knowing Noya, he had never been inside their house.

It was mostly clean with interesting pictures hanging on the wall and black furniture. There were dishes left on some tables and the bench, but Asahi didn't expect amazing house cleaning, so he didn't mind.

Nishinoya lead him to a corner in the living room. It didn't have carpet in this part of the room, which was perfect so it wouldn't be hard to clean a mess. They nailed the wood pieces together and made sure to give enough room for Daisy and her pups. It was wedged into the corner and Asahi suggested leave the blankets until the puppies arrived.

This made it seem all too real. The puppies were arriving in a few days. Nishinoya bounced on the balls of his feet.

"You excited?" Asahi asked, chuckling a little. He had noticed that this was one of those things he did when he was excited. 

"I'm so excited. I've never had a litter before, this is gonna be so cool. Sucks for Tanaka, though, who can't be here."

Asahi hummed. "Well, call me when she's giving birth. I should probably get back to Brutus."

They both waited anxiously the next few days and Asahi would be lying if he said he didn't check to see if his phone was working. Twice. They couldn't walk together anymore - Nishinoya spent almost all hours of the day at home with Daisy. Everytime Asahi went out to walk Brutus, he was tempted to just call Daichi so he could be with Noya and Daisy.

Finally, at an early hour of the morning, Asahi got a call. He knew the only person to call him at this hour would be his neighbour, so he didn't even bother picking it up. He'd never unlocked and locked his door faster. He was glad that Nishinoya was only next door because running at 2:36am wasn't exactly his strong suit.

He knocked on the door and it swung open, letting him bustle in. The vet told them not to get involved so instead they got the blankets ready. Daisy lay on the floor, huffing and whining.

With each new puppy, Nishinoya and Asahi anxiously counted. 5…6…7…. And with the eighth, Daisy seemed to be finished. The pile of puppies were squeaking and judging that five of them were black, Brutus was definitely the father. Asahi apologised for that, which Noya shook him off, saying it was better than not knowing. He took Daisy outside to urinate, as the vet had instructed. 

Nishinoya picked up the newborns and moved them carefully to their makeshift whelping bed. He had never held anything so fragile before. It was overwhelming. By the time he moved the last puppy to their home for a while, Asahi was back with mum. He gave her the treats he prepared for her, giving her extra pats and kisses before letting her join her new pups.

Asahi looked at Nishinoya. They were both standing the same way - fists balled and near jumping with happiness. Noya caught his eyes and they laughed, hugging. Lifting him off the ground, Asahi spun his neighbour as Noya squeezed him as tight as he could. 

When he was let down, Nishinoya said, "Wait, should we bring Brutus over? So they can meet their dad?"

Asahi laughed. He couldn't help it. It was such a magic moment and all he wanted to do was laugh and hug Nishinoya some more. "The vet said Daisy will be very protective for the first two weeks or so. We'll introduce him when she's ready."

Nishinoya nodded. They were so overwhelmed with emotions that they couldn't sleep. Asahi was invited to stay until he was tired, and he gladly took the offer.

They talked for hours. Asahi learnt so much more about his neighbour. He told him about the scars he got and he noticed that whenever he talked about the them, his fingers would brush over them. They talked about hair and Asahi noticed he would brush his hands through his hair and looked at Asahi's loose hair, as if comparing the length. 

In turn, Nishinoya also noticed lots. How Asahi constantly brushed his hair back, not used to having it down. And that whenever he was complimented he would shyly scratch at his unshaven face. He apologised a lot less now they were friends, but whenever Noya teased him he would be just as embarrassed.

They were on the topic of high school when light seeped through the curtains. Noya stood and pulled it open, greeted with a sunrise. Standing there for a while, Asahi joined him and they admired yet another beautiful miracle of nature. 

Noya hated to break the silence, so he barely whispered, "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

Catching with the tone, Asahi whispered back, "Yeah, I would love that."

While Nishinoya prepared their cups, Asahi turned on the television. He made sure to turn the volume down very low so he didn't disturb Daisy and the pups. He sat back on the couch, taking the coffee from his neighbour.

Were they more than that? Friends for sure, but what else? Asahi worried his bottom lip between his teeth. It was something he wanted to ask for a while now, but he was so nervous. He wasn't sure if he was dating someone, or interested in his roomate, hell he didn't even know if he swung that way.

"What's wrong?" His neighbour - friend - looked over his cup at Asahi.

He took a sip of the caffeinated drink, hoping it would wake him up a little. "Oh, nothing."

"I've picked up on a few things about you. Like how you bite your lip and don't make eye contact when your nervous."

Asahi looked up at him. Nishinoya had a look of "your spitting bullshit" about him. "I might tell you later, when you have less on your plate."

Nishinoya hummed, shrugging. They turned to the television and watched whatever trash was on this early in the morning. Asahi had his arm around the back of the couch so Noya pulled it around his shoulders. Unable to speak words, Asahi could only sputter sounds. Nishinoya cackled.

Despite the coffee and their best efforts, the friends fell asleep. It had been a long day and all they could do was lean against each other and snore. 

Nishinoya was awoken by the sound of sizzling and the smell of eggs. He opened his eyes and followed his senses, seeing Asahi standing in front of the oven.

"Oh, good morning!" He smiled. 

Nishinoya rubbed his eye with knuckle. "G'morning. Eggs?" He was still trying to grasp the idea of being awake.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind."

"As long as they're good eggs," he joked. 

Finishing breakfast, Asahi turned off the stove. "Uh. Plates?"

"Top cupboard."

"Thank you." He got two plates out and piled the eggs on them. Handing them to Nishinoya, he laughed as his friend scoffed them down.

"Holy cow!" He exclaimed. "These are good eggs!"

Asahi chuckled, scratching his unshaven jaw.

After they ate, Asahi offered to get some things at the pet store. Nishinoya insisted on giving him some money and thanked him. On the ride, Asahi couldn't stop smiling. He knew he had fallen in love - and he was nervous, but mainly overjoyed. Being able to spend so much time with his neighbour was the best thing in his life at the moment, and they had puppies on top of it. 

At the pet store, he bought toilet rolls (for their waste), eight different collars to tell them apart and some toys for them to play with when they were strong enough. He spent a little too much, but he was more than happy to pay himself. Those were the only things he came for, so once he paid he drove back.

Asahi got a call while driving, but he's responsible so he didn't answer it. The door was open when he got back to Nishinoya's. That's weird, did I not close it?

"ASAHI, ARE YOU HOME?" Asahi rushed inside, kicking the door behind him. He dropped the bag by the door and ran to the living room.

He heard it before he saw it. Loud whimpering and squeaking and crying. Asahi entered the room and the dogs settled down, some howling at him like they were telling him off.

"They wouldn't stop crying while you were gone," Noya sighed. 

Asahi came and gave them all forehead rubs. Daisy growled at him and he backed off. "Sorry, I didn't know they would do that. Uh, if I can't leave, can you get the bag by the door? I kinda dropped it on the way here."

He jumped to his feet. "Fear not, family! I will retrieve the treasure!"

Unfortunately, one of the puppies saw him leave and started to howl. The others followed and Asahi could hear Nishinoya scream "OH NO!" from the hallway.

They were sitting in the living room with nine dogs around them and they couldn't leave. Not even one of them. 

"I think… you might have to stay the night. I'm really sorry."

"Hey it's fine," he said. "I still have four days off, and I have heaps of leave. Besides, I'm having a lot of fun."

He had to brave it and get all the stuff he needed as fast as he could so the pups didn't cry for too long. He fed Brutus quickly while he was there too. They cried less, apparently having gotten over their initial fear. Part of it might have been being fed by their mother.

Nishinoya set up a place for Asahi to sleep on the couch that night. "I would offer Tanaka's room, or my room if you'd prefer, but I don't think the puppies would let you."

"That's ok," Asahi said. "At least this way I can keep an eye on them." Daisy gave a huff. "Not that I don't think I'll need to, with Daisy nearby."

Nishinoya barked a laugh. It was a comfortable enough couch so he didn't really mind. There was one problem though. His feet dangled off the edge. 

It was already late and Asahi didn't want to be a bother, so he curled into a ball and hoped for the best. The puppies were loud in some parts of the night, but Daisy quietened them down with a soft bark. It was funny how mother's could do that, human or dog.

Asahi managed to fall asleep, enjoying the blankets and furniture that smelled of Noya. He found the thought creepy, but it was comforting having it around. 

The next day Tanaka arrived. He walked in on Asahi and Nishinoya peering into the bed, watching them being fed and making sure they all got an equal amount.

"I was gone for a month," he said. "What the hell happened in a month."

Nishinoya caught him up, but Asahi was biting his lip again. Now that Tanaka was here, someone who probably had the same amount of experience with dogs as Asahi, he would probably have to go back to his place.

Seeing his worried habits, Noya set a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, do you think you could stay with us for a little longer?",

"You… want me to stay?" 

"Yeah, the more the merrier, right?" Tanaka cheered. "We could use an extra pair of hands around here, with the puppies and all."

Asahi nodded, letting his tension release in a sigh. "I should at least walk the dogs."

He clicked a lead onto Daisy's collar and led her outside. 

"So, you and the neighbour, huh," Tanaka said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Nishinoya helped one of the puppies that were stuck between her brothers. "What about him?"

"What do you mean 'what about him'," Tanaka said, with a terrible impression. "You two obviously have the hots for each other."

He paused for a second, then stood up straight. "You think so?"

"Think so? A romance series could be made from you to," he scoffed.

Nishinoya couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. Even the idea of them dating and doing boyfriend stuff made him giddy. 

Tanaka insisted watching the puppies while Nishinoya had a shower. His wet hair fell down to his ears and the water beat at his back. The heat reminded him of Asahi's arm around his shoulders. Or when he did something adorable that made Noya's ears light up like a Christmas tree. 

He finished up, got dry and dressed and made Tanaka some late lunch. They talked about his trip until Asahi arrived back with Daisy and some blankets. Both of them were shivering.

"It's going to get cold, so I got some extras." He placed one in the bed, one on the side. Daisy climbed back in and tended to her children, licking them and feeding them.

"You look freezing, sure you don't need a blanket yourself?" Noya picked up one of the blankets and held it out for him. 

He shook his head and joined them on the couch. At first Asahi didn't join in the conversation, just listening to what they had to say. But both of them were extroverted so that didn't last long. While they talked, they all subconsciously looked over at the puppies to make sure they were doing alright. 

They got take out for dinner that night and Nishinoya suggested they watch a movie. 

"What movies do you like the most?" He asked Asahi. He couldn't imagine him saying horror, and even if he said romance Noya wasn't going to put one on. As much as he really liked Asahi, he hated romance chick flicks even more.

"Oh, anything really. I'll watch anything you'll put on." Nishinoya was about to protest, but his roommate got up and started putting something on. Nishinoya realized it was their favourite action movie and bounced on the cushion.

It was such an amazing movie that despite both Tanaka and Nishinoya seeing it a hundred times, they cheered throughout the whole thing. Though it wasn't his usual cup of tea, Asahi didn't mind. He got more entertainment from his neighbours than the movie, but at least he got to see Noya on the edge of his seat, eyes sparkling. Occasionally he would bat Asahi's shoulder, telling him a good part was coming up.

Asahi was barely paying attention at this point. The only thing on his mind was trying to sneak his arm around Noya's shoulders again. Luck was on his side and the other two were too caught up in the movie to notice. His arm came down down, holding his breath.

Noya leaned his head against Asahi's shoulder and gestured at the tv. "Do you think I could do that?"

Asahi chuckled. "Yeah," he said. He was worried that if he said anything more he might choke up, but his one word answer seemed to suffice. 

After a long, long time, the movie finally finished. Somehow, the two were pressed against each other and Noya bent his head upwards to look his neighbour in the eye.

"What did you think of the movie?" He asked. 

Asahi went wide eyed for a second. "It was good. I thought it was great."

Noya grinned. He didn't think Asahi would be interested in action movies, but if he says he liked it then he must have. He was about to ask what they should do now when his neighbour let out a yawn.

"We should probably head to bed," Noya said. "Are you sure you're fine on the couch again?"

Asahi nodded and yawned again. "Really, it's fine."

Noya knew he was lying. It would be too short for this gentle giant. However, Nishinoya also knew that Asahi wouldn't say anything because he was too nice. So he wished him goodnight and crawled into his own bed.

Groaning, Nishinoya slid out of the covers. He shivered when his bare feet hit the wood floor. It was very early and it should be illegal to wake up at this hour, but Nishinoya's bladder had other plans.

Asahi was right when he said it was going to get cold. Noya rubbed his arm and was covered in goosebumps. While tying up his pants, he remembered the vet saying that the puppies should always be warm. As much as he trusted Asahi and Daisy, Noya also knew he wouldn't be able to sleep without at least checking on them.

He walked as quietly as he could, peering into the living room. Squinting in the dark, he could only make out a confusing silhouette. Nishinoya didn't figure out what it was until he listened closely and heard the clattering of teeth.

"Asahi?" He whispered. 

Asahi, who was sitting instead of lying down, turned to the doorway. "Oh, s-sorry, was I being too loud?"

"I had to strain to hear you. Why aren't you wearing any blankets?" He came and sat next to the man. Their arms brushed and Nishinoya swore ice was warmer. 

"The puppies were shivering and crying. If I didn't give up my blankets they could've frozen to death."

Nishinoya looked into the whelping bed. He couldn't really see anything other than blankets, but he heard soft snoring from all nine dogs. 

"Come join me in my bed." Nishinoya stood up. "It's big enough for the both of us."

In the dim light from the street lights, he could see his friend wave his hands. "It's ok, really. I managed to sleep last night, I should be able to do it again."

"Asahi, last night was different," Noya said. "You were probably dead tired from us staying up, and it wasn't as cold. You aren't bothering me by sleeping in the same bed."

There was a short pause, but Asahi finally stood up. Noya smiled, despite no one being able to see it, and lead his friend to his bedroom. It was even darker in that part of the house because it was further from the street lights. They got inside the bedroom and Noya gratefully crawled back under the blankets, waiting for Asahi to join him. His silhouette didn't move and he could vaguely see him fiddling with his fingers.

"Come on, I can't sleep if you're watching me." Grabbing his hand, he pulled him gently onto the bed. Feeling the mattress dip a little where Asahi sat somehow made Noya unbelievably relaxed.

Despite Nishinoya's best efforts, his friend still seemed tense. He was lying right on the edge even though he was given heaps of space, and his limbs were all tucked in. He was obviously trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Asahi, you're going to fall off if you sleep like that. Relax." Nishinoya gently put a hand on the small of his back, pulling him further onto the bed. He didn't stop until they were flush against each other. 

At first, he had planned to let go once Asahi was safe from falling. But having him so close, even if he wanted to, he couldn't let go. Asahi was unable to form proper words and held his arms so they were barely ghosting Nishinoya's skin. Finally, he relaxed and cautiously draped an arm over Noya's shoulders.

As much as he hated being reminded he was small, Noya found immense comfort in his arms. He felt protected and safe. It was the best sleep he ever had.

The next few weeks Asahi had basically moved in. He would go to his place only to grab Brutus and walk him, grab clean clothes and wash dirty ones, and get ready for work. After their night together in Nishinoya's bed, they continued to share a bed. Asahi was glad to be sleeping in a bed and even more so that it was with his secret crush.

Once Daisy had relaxed with her pups, Asahi introduced them to Brutus. As expected, he was very gentle and gave all his sons and daughters kisses and nose boops. He stayed with Daisy and the pups like a protective father, much to Daisy's insistence that she didn't need it.

The puppies soon became strong enough to play, so when Daisy and Brutus went out for a walk, the puppies were taken out into the yard. Either Tanaka took the big dogs or he played with the puppies, but no matter what, Asahi and Nishinoya were always together.

Asahi undoubtedly enjoyed it. Spending so much time with him made him fall even harder, but it also made him nervous. What were they? They shared a bed, but that was only because Nishinoya didn't want him getting cold and lose sleep. Sure, they spent almost all hours of the day together. But that's what close friends do, it doesn't necessarily mean anything else.

What would happen when they sold the puppies? Asahi would probably go back to living by himself and Nishinoya would most likely walk Daisy with Tanaka, now that he was home more. Asahi was going to be pushed out of Noya's life and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

It was late and Nishinoya was lightly snoring beside him. There was no way Asahi could sleep anymore. He put on a fluffy jacket and slipped some shoes on. Trying to be quiet was hard when you're over 180 centimeters and in a house full of animals with top notch senses. He managed it though, the door clicking behind him.

Asahi started to walk. He didn't know where he was going, but he was walking quickly. Walking quicker. It turned into a slow jog, until he gave in and started to run. He wished with every part of him he could run into Nishinoya's arms, to hug him so tight like he did when the pups were born. 

His legs bounced around familiar ground. He wasn't even thinking about it, his body just did it on its own. But the morning air caught in his dry throat and he started to cough. With his hands on his knees, Asahi tried his best to catch his breath. Once he had calmed down he looked at his surroundings.

He was on top of the hill. No wonder he knew every nook and cranny. Asahi had never seen it at night - or early morning in this case. The side with the city was like a reflection of the sky. Light scattered everywhere, something he could look at for hours. Asahi turned and looked out at the field. There wasn't much to see as there weren't that many streetlights, but he could see the grass that was shiny from the light rain. It reminded him of the sea.

The sky spat at him, rain dripping down his face, but he didn't mind. Asahi took deep breaths. 

"I'll be fine," he said. Somehow it sounded more real if he said it aloud. "Noya's nice. He won't cast me out. We'll still be friends. Even if I want more, I won't-"

"So that's what you've been worried about."

He was paralyzed. The only thing that was moving in his body was his hammering heart. He didn't try to move, but he knew. He wanted to scream, but that would only make it worse. Nearly drowning in regret, he apologised under his breath and stiffly walked past Nishinoya.

"Wait! Asahi," Noya ran after him. Asahi picked up the pace. His face felt like it was melting off and he half wished it was. Nishinoya grabbed at his hand, knowing what he had said to him all those weeks ago. That when he got worried, he liked it when people grabbed his hand. 

Asahi cursed the amount of times he took Noya on this route because the small man was now in front of him. Noya faced him and held both of Asahi's hands in his. 

"Please wai-" he started, but slipped on a wet leaf. There was a flurry of movement and Asahi had his arms around Noya's back, face nearly squished with his.

But he didn't let go. As much as he wanted to run away and hide and never see him again, Asahi was here. He was here and Noya was with him.

Noya relaxed in his strong hold and brought both palms to Asahi's stubbly face. He sighed and Asahi breathed in, wanting to swallow every breath Noya made. They met halfway, pressing their foreheads together.

"You're right," Noya whispered. It was barely audible, but Asahi felt like he could hear Nishinoya's thoughts. "I'm not going to cast you out. I want to be more than friends, too. You're not a burden, Asahi, you're precious to me. You don't have to apologise for anything because you're important." He let all his thoughts tumble out. He wanted to say all those things from the beginning, but never found the chance.

"Noya," he said. The rain had drenched them by now, their hair messily sticking to their skin. "Noya. I want to say something…"

Noya snorted. "You don't need permission."

"I - um... What if it's too early? We haven't known each other for that long, I don't want to freak you-" Noya gave him a light slap to the face. It didn't hurt, just enough to stop his rambling. "Nishinoya, I'm in love with you."

Nishinoya grinned. The lightness in his chest bubbled up into a laugh. "Asahi I love you too. So much. Can I kiss you?"

"God, please," he pleaded. They both chuckled that time and they closed what little distance there was between them.

Nishinoya wouldn't be surprised if someone told him he was shot by lightning in this moment. Asahi was so gentle it was like kissing silk. Bringing them impossibly closer, Noya wrapped his arms around Asahi's neck. His hands moved from Noya's back to his hips. It was a little awkward considering their height difference, but Nishinoya knew they had plenty of time to practice.

They finally separated. They didn't move at first, just smiling and framing each other's faces with kisses. But Nishinoya shivered, ruining their soft movie moment.

"Do you want my jacket?" Asahi asked.

"No, no, I'm fine. Let's just get back to the house." They walked back, hand in hand. Occasionally Asahi would bring them up and press a soft peck to Noya's fingers.

Inside the house, they quietly dried off with towels. They got changed into dry, warm clothes and climbed back into bed. Nishinoya was scooped into Asahi's arms, his head on his bicep like a pillow. He gave him a kiss on the chin, his arms wrapped around his middle and legs tangled under layers of blankets. 

Finally, they had peace. It would only be a few more hours until they had to get up. Asahi would go to work, Nishinoya would feed the dogs and hang out with Tanaka. They would play with the puppies later, trying to clean up after them and make sure they don't escape they yard.

But that was their version of peace. It was hectic at times, but they were happy. Happier now, wrapped in each other's arms, drifting to sleep.


End file.
